


Next To Me

by Bickymonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Inspired by an Imagine Dragons Song, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Post-War, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster
Summary: Draco still isn't quite sure what Harry sees in him, but he is smart enough to know his life is better with Harry in it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: Bickymonster Harry Potter Oneshots





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Drarry in an absolute age, but this story just screamed this small story at me and I had no choice but to write it.  
> Consider it a mildly-belated Valentine's Day gift to you all. 
> 
> This is not beta-read. All mistakes are my own.

The soft creak of the front door fueled Draco’s irritation, his brow furrowing as he continued to glare at the Daily Prophet’s centrefold; not that he had read a single word in the best part of twenty minutes. Tension built in every muscle, the day’s frustrations and failures churning in his gut, threatening to boil over. He was in no mood for distractions, and he knew the distraction he could hear currently trudging across the entrance hall was the greatest distraction of them all. 

The living door swung enthusiastically open, bouncing noisily off the cushioned arm of what once had been his mother’s favourite chair. With great restraint, Draco suppressed a flinch, his eyes falling closed as he released a steady, controlled breath. 

“Rough day?” Harry asked breathlessly.

Draco opened his eyes, slowly, and refolded the paper in his lap. His glare was pointed as he looked over.

Harry, however, remained either oblivious or unaffected; he had removed his outer robe and slung it over the back of the chair he’d assaulted only moments earlier. Crossing the room, he drew his wand and crouched in front of the barely smouldering fire. 

“Did you figure out those balances?” he asked distractedly as he stoked the flames. 

Draco said nothing, simply observing him for a moment, marvelling at Harry’s causal, confidence. It had once seemed impossible Harry might ever consider Malfoy Manor his home, and now he seemed more settled than Draco. Harry had always been better at taking things in his stride.

“Are you okay?”

Startled, Draco blinked Harry into focus. 

Harry’s expression was serious, concerned, and Draco felt exposed under that expressive green gaze. He was a mess, he knew; his hair was unkempt, his clothes wrinkled and mismatched, and his eyes ringed with sleep deprivation. But Harry just kept looking, seeing all and not turning away. With a weary sigh, he took a seat on the largest of their sofas, next to Draco.

“It’ll be okay,” Harry promised earnestly, grasping Draco’s hand. 

“Easy for you to say,” Draco grumbled. “You’re not the one with bills piling up and reparations to fund.” 

Harry’s wry smile was sympathetic. 

“They’re my bills too,” Harry pointed out cautiously. 

Draco’s scowl deepened, no doubt worsening the already permanently stress lines wrinkled on his face. The last thing he wanted was to have that particular argument again. He could still hear his own screaming and hollering, the frustrations Harry had yelled back, the slammed door as Harry stormed out, declaring his need for a cigarette. But he’d still slid into bed next to him that night and was right there now, being unreasonably reasonable. 

“Fine,” Draco agreed with a huff. “You can help.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, smiling earnestly. 

“But I’ll sort the reparations,” Draco added quickly. “We can’t have the great war hero paying for my crimes.” 

Harry laughed softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Draco’s lips. Draco closed his eyes and relaxed into him, grateful, not for the first time, for Harry Potter.

_ Oh, I always let you down _

_ You're shattered on the ground _

_ Still, I find you there _

_ Next to me _

_ And oh, stupid things I do _

_ I'm far from good, it's true _

_ But still, I find you _

_ Next to me _

Hogwarts was a discomfort to Draco, one he endured for Harry’s sake. The castle felt haunted, and by more than the numerous ghosts. But Harry’s buoyant mood was infectious, and Draco put up no protest as he was led up a narrow staircase, to one of the highest towers. 

“Look, Draco, look.”

Harry tugged him over to the window, and though there was little to see in the dark, Draco still did as instructed. In the distance, he could see flickering lights by the gate, casting shadows of the carriages and thestrals waiting. 

“They’re here,” Harry said breathily, his gaze fixed on the ground below. 

Draco forced a smile, stamping down on the waves of emotion that threatened to make themselves known. Harry had been so eager to see the arrival of new students at the now fully renovated school, that Draco hadn’t truly given thought to his own readiness. An oversight he was coming to regret. 

Harry pressed closer to the window as the first of the carriages began to move. “Isn’t it beautiful?” he remarked distractedly, grasping Draco’s hand in his own.

Draco hummed his agreement, caught wordless as grief lodged painfully in his throat and pressed at the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t see past the field of innocent lives sacrificed for the selfishness of a few. Instead, he focused on something truly beautiful. 

Harry caught his staring though, and turned to him, bashful. 

“Yes,” Draco said, “you’re always beautiful to me.”

With a laugh, Harry leaned in and stole a chaste kiss before turning to the window once more. Draco took the chance to brush away the single traitorous tear upon his cheek. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Harry whispered, his grip tightening in Draco’s. 

It was said so quietly, Draco almost missed it; a promise to the world. 

He marvelled once again at Harry’s innocent belief that things would be okay, despite everything they had both endured. It should have irritated, infuriated, but it only burned grief ever deeper. After everything he’d done, after the awful choices and wrong turns, he couldn’t comprehend the faith Harry still put in him. But there Harry was, at his side, wanting to share this precious moment with him, and him alone. 

_ Oh, I always let you down _

_ You're shattered on the ground _

_ Still, I find you there _

_ Next to me _

_ And oh, stupid things I do _

_ I'm far from good, it's true _

_ Still, I find you _

_ Next to me _

Draco wandered his thoughts in silence as they made their way home. Harry quietly fretted at his side but said nothing, allowing the peace. He wordlessly took Draco’s overcoat as they stepped inside their home, but his wide-eyes were loud and desperate. 

“Thank you,” Draco said before Harry could ask the inevitably difficult questions he wasn’t ready to answer. 

“Oh… err, you’re welcome?” 

Harry’s endearing uncertainty pulled a small smile from the corner of Draco’s mouth. 

“For taking a chance on me,” Draco clarified. 

“Oh...”

“I know it isn’t easy, but I hope to be worth it.”

Harry shifted closer, his expression relaxing into admiration as he wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist. He opened his mouth to say something but fell silent at the slender pale digit against his lips. 

“Thank you,” Draco repeated firmly, resting his forehead against Harry’s. “For taking a chance.”

Harry was smiling earnestly as he leaned into their kiss.

_ And oh, stupid things I do _

_ I'm far from good, it's true _

_ Still, I find you _

_ Next to me _


End file.
